dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Toil
Story Synopsis The TARDIS takes a horrendous buffeting, and the Doctor fears the worst. Is it Callisto, escaped from her Time Warp or the Master after finding a way off Terserus? No, it's merely Astra's Computer, one that seems to have linked up from her home planet of Pendor and infested itself into the TARDIS's systems. Despite it's somewhat annoying personality, the Doctor soon realises she's the least of his problems. The TARDIS has landed in 11th Century Scotland, at the castle of the famed Macbeth, soon after his murder of King Duncan. Toil and Trouble aplenty, after all, who needs cackling witches when the Rani is posing as Lady Macbeth? Plot to be added Continuity to be added Production Featuring the characters from William Shakespeare's Macbeth and the Rani, Toil & Trouble also introduces The Computer as a new addition to the TARDIS crew. Cast The Doctor: Aron Toman Astra: Coren Idle The Computer: Jane Karr The Rani: 'Kate O'Mara' The Rani's Assistant: 'Sam West' Macbeth: 'Sir Anthony Quayle' Lady Macbeth: 'Gwen Ffrangcon-Davies' Crew Sound Design: Aron Toman Music: Aron Toman Original Theme: Ron Grainer Arrangement: Howard Richardson Cover Art: Aron Toman Director/Producer: Aron Toman Production Notes Well, for the second of May's crossovers (this has to be a first - two crossovers within a month) is another single one - A Crossover with Macbeth! I know this may be testing fate a little (after all, Macbeth is the Cursed Play that brings bad luck to all the feature it. Just ask FloorTen Audio with their The Mobius Trap) but still, we're not superstitious. Right? Right? Anyway, despite its simplicity (especially when compared to the previous Judgement) this really is a landmark episode as it introduces a new companion for our own Nth Doctor - The Computer as played by, erm, Jane Karr. Anyway, the Computer is supposed to be the same one the Sixth Doctor encountered on the Vipod Moor in 'Slipback', and appeared more recently in Illusia, albeit only in a cameo. However now she's intergrated herself into the TARDIS's systems and will be with the Doctor for a good while, hopefully bringing a level of popularity only ever reached during Mel's tenure (in other words, plain annoying). We hope you like her :-) As for the story itself, well, there's a story behind it. It was actually written sometime last year (during The Woodsboro Murders, possibly) for one of Aron's school assignments on Macbeth. Well, if this story was ever cursed, that was it. The original was *terrible*! Coren had the flu and wasn't feeling well, Aron was rushed and panicking as everything had been left till the last minute and the plot itself was very poor to say the least. It even had a song that still gives us nightmares when we think of it (imagine the Witches' spell sung to the tune of "Hail Holy Queen" with one singer wildly off key and one with a stuffed nose. shudders well, despite the glowing review it got when played in class, we've re-recorded most of it (the scene with Macbeth has been retained from the original due to the fact the Macbeth sounds were unavailable the second time around - you'll still be able to hear the difference if you listen carefully enough) so hopefully you'll find it much better. See-ya next month with another story. A Christmas one (and no, that does not mean the Squid. Necessarily). Aron and Coren, May 2000. Links Downloadable audio page @ Crossover Adventure Productions See also Toil & Trouble Category:The Rani Category:The Rani in Audio Dramas